Field of the Invention
The present invention relates in general computing systems, and more particularly to, various embodiments for change management in computing environments.
Description of the Related Art
Today with modern technology, large volumes of data are storable on disk drives, along with processing resources in rack mount component form factor in large computing center environments. These computer center environments may, for example, house hundreds of individual server components. Some servers may be dedicated to storage of data, while other servers may handle processing tasks. Still others may contain networking, security, or other resources.